


The One-Handed Knight

by alicja_adler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ballad, Gen, Knight, One-Handed, Songfic, Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicja_adler/pseuds/alicja_adler
Summary: Here's a song I wrote a while ago, about Jaime Lannister and his journey from his imprisonment at the Stark's campsite until his way back home.





	The One-Handed Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I published this song before, on fanfiction.net, so no, it's not stolen, I just wanted to start my AO3 journey with a work of mine I really like.  
> Enjoy!

# The One-Handed Knight

* * *

There you can see him, the One-Handed Knight

He keeps on riding, through day and through night

A maiden, she follows him every day

She keeps him apart from Tully and Frey

 

The Stark-mother's mercy released him from cage

He riding on, waiting, and suffering from rage

He's searching for freedom, he's searching for might

There you can see him, the One-Handed Knight

 

There's someone who caught him, imprisoned him fast

He threatened to cut of his legs, first and last

And somehow the Goat's blade came flashing with light

There you can see him, the One-Handed Knight

 

And all of a sudden, he finally came free

Home he was riding with maiden and glee

Up to King's Landing, now missing his right

There you can see him, the One-Handed Knight

 

There you can see him, the One-Handed Knight


End file.
